Pawprints On Our Hearts
by littlemissbowtielover
Summary: When Blaine Anderson, the young boy Kurt used to play with when he was younger, appears on his 16th birthday (the day he has to choose his mate) what will happen ? Werewolf!Klaine Alpha!Blaine Omega!Kurt CO-WRITTEN WITH PIECEOFKLAINE :)


I was only twelve when my father announced me as the last thread to bind the bridge between the Lima and Westerville packs. For centuries our families have been feuding over territory; the wars raged until they reached a point of brutality. Just after I was born a fight broke out among us and it was known for its violence. During this war I lost my Mother... I will never forget the piercing silence that engulfed us as her body fell in those woods. Everybody stopped. It was over.

After my Mother passed my father was falling to pieces...you see, when a bond is created between two wolves (or in my parent's case a wolf and a half wolf-my mother) the death of one of the lovers breaks the other's heart. So unless my father mated again and fell in love again, he would have died of a broken heart.

A few weeks later my Dad met Carole Hudson who had lost her husband during the war. Their eyes met and even I could see that untouchable bond begin to grow. They fell in love and married a few months later.

Anyway back to what I intended to tell you... I was told that I, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, was to be the final bond to create peace between Lima and Westerville. The words alone frightened me so much when I was little that I had nightmares over it. How was I meant to hold such a valuable responsibility? I never really understood how I was going to do it since nobody actually told me; all I knew was that I had to mate with a member of the Anderson family.

So at six years old I was introduced to Blaine Anderson. As young boys we were naive and thought that our parents had brought us together just so we could play and laugh with one another but over time I realised that wasn't the case. I could hear the whispers and the hopeful glances whenever Blaine and I played together but I ignored them. I wanted to be with my best friend and forget about my expectations for once.

For a few more years we grew stronger as best friends and saw each other almost every day until Blaine turned thirteen. Since Blaine was destined to be the Alpha of his pack his training had to begin at as soon as he turned a teenager. I followed behind him a few months later when I turned thirteen and had to begin my Omega training.

Originally I was meant to become the Alpha of my pack but since I am human because I gained my Mother's genes, my fate soon changed to become the Omega and my Father would remain the Alpha. Blaine was sent away and I never saw him again. Until now.

Xoxoxoxoxooxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

Anxiously, I gazed down at the organizers who were weaving around each other to make everything perfect in the garden. This was it. My sixteenth birthday. The day I find my mate. The more my eyes followed the people below the more nervous I became so I tore my eyes away and breathed out deeply.

"Kurt?" a deep familiar voice broke through the sufferable silence.

"Oh thank god..." I muttered under my breath as I climbed off of the window bench and walked towards my father with fidgeting hands.

"Hey stop that," he scolded softly with an amused smile as he separated my entwined fingers and held them over his heart securely. "You will be fine! There's nothing to worry about-" 

"Oh yeah? What if I fall down the stairs or my suit rips or I end up killing someone?!-" 

"Kurt what the hell are you talking about?" Burt dropped his head with a wide smile and looked up again at me with a long sigh.

"Son ..."

"Yeah, yeah I know...I'm being stupid I can't help it! This is like the night that seals my future Dad you can't expect me to be calm-" 

"Well you should be. Relax Kurt; what will be will be," he whispered gently with a squeeze on my hands.

"You know, saying 'relax' to someone who is stressing out is the worst thing to do in the world Dad you should know that. Worst pep talk ever..." I mumbled but he saw the small smile that covered my lips.

"Mmmhmm. I love you son. Forever and always," Burt told me sincerely with a tone so loving that my eyes watered slightly.

"I love you too Dad."

Xooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox

Within the first few minutes of my arrival, I was enjoying myself immensely. So many faces were smiling and laughing and a feeling of complete happiness overtook me as I sipped on my virgin cocktail and laughed with my friends.

Suddenly a cinnamon scent encapsulated me and my attention was drawn to it fully. The smell was intoxicating to say the least; my hands tightened on my glass as I looked around for any signs of what it could be. It got to a point where I couldn't hear or think about anything other than the scent.

"Will you excuse me for a moment?" I asked politely to the group of people by my side and strode out of the room and towards the scent, leaving my glass behind.

Xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Dude will you calm down?" Wes told me with a flick on my head.

"Shut the hell up! I haven't seen him in three years Wesley, forgive me if I'm a little nervous and excited," I spat back as we stood there by the front door of the Hummel-Hudson home. I could feel the music's pulse beneath my feet and in some way that both calmed and nerved me.

"Yeah well you need to-"

"Blaine! Wesley! How lovely to see you!" Carole announced with a bright smile as she opened the door with Burt by her side.

"It's great to see you too Mrs Hummel," I greeted as she took me into a tight embrace which made me relax slightly.

"Good evening Mr Hummel," I addressed the older man with a firm handshake which would have seemed extremely serious and businesslike if it weren't for our happy smiles and fond expressions.

"Long time no see huh?" Burt said his grin still firmly in place.

"Too long sir."

"Oh! I'll go and find Kurt; he doesn't know you're here. Oh my goodness he will be so excited!" Carole exclaimed excitedly as she took off to find her step-son.

Conversation between Wes, Burt and I flowed easily with no uncomfortable pauses or awkward glances around the room. Mr Hummel made me feel like I had been a friend he saw on a daily basis. However, halfway through Wes' speech about his mate, a warm vanilla scent entered all around me. My distracted state went unnoticed by the two men so I excused myself and followed it into the garden.

Xoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo

Cold air slithered around me and reached through my suit as I crouched down through the wooded area behind the house. If it weren't for the scent drawing me in I would have ran back inside instantly.

Pushing past a cluster of long branches entwined together, I came to a clearing and my breath caught in my throat. There, sitting on a swing set in front of me was a porcelain, china blue eyed man. Kurt.

"Blaine?" he whispered shakily and I stepped forward and walked towards him so I could take in his features more closely. I sat down next to him and smiled softly at him; my eyes still searching his face as though I was trying to memorize it.

"I missed you," he spoke again quietly as though if he spoke too loudly I would disappear in front of him. My expression softened and we shared a small smile.

"I guess they were right all along..." I commented as I looked up at the darkening sky and grinned at the amused snort Kurt released. 

"I guess they were," he repeated softly.

We started talking about everything. When I say that I mean it- I felt like I had gone through and experienced every moment that I missed in his life up until then. It was one of the most amazing feelings I had ever felt.

We joked. We teased. We laughed. We cried. But most of all we smiled...and smiled. Throughout the night I began moving closer to Kurt and before I knew it my hand was curling around his and his face was buried in my neck. Just before we fell asleep I whispered;

"I always knew we would be mates." 

Another smile blossomed on Kurt's face; the kind that you really can't contain as he whispered back; "Me too." 

Unconsciously, I began to lean in and I closed my eyes as our lips met in a slow and loving kiss. It was filled with so much emotion and lost time that I had to hold myself back from crying. Before long we both fell asleep. Hands entwined and hearts beating in time.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxoxoxox

"Where on earth are they?" Mark Anderson muttered to Burt as they closed the door to the library behind them. Mark and Rosalie Anderson had arrived not long after Blaine had and they hadn't seen their son or Kurt yet.

"I have no idea," Burt sighed heavily as he entered the living room to tell Carole and Rosalie that they couldn't find their sons.

Mark and Burt looked up and frowned at the sight in front of them. Both of the ladies were looking out of the window with tears of happiness matching in their eyes.

"Honey?" Burt spoke aloud but Carole shook her head and grabbed the older Hummel's hand in her own to guide him towards the window. Still confused, Burt looked out and his heart leaped at the sight of the two boys.

Blaine had his arms wrapped tightly around his son and Kurt was curled contently into his side- both fast asleep. That was when Burt Hummel allowed a few droplets to escape his eyes...

_**Let me know if you would like us to continue **_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Littlemissbowtielover & PieceofKlaine **_


End file.
